TheDream
by trufaithangel
Summary: Santana Lopez is a singer for a local bar in NY. It's been three years since she signed that contract... M Mafia story line. Harsh language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. I wanted to thank; those who read my other story and liked it. And to let you all know that this one will be different. There will be some Dantana but not in a good way.( may cause triggers Don't read if you can't handle Graphic violence). Brittana is end game. This will be part of a series in my Mafia Verse. Enjoy.3 Btw this is a ReWrite i had to. **

**...**

**...**

**The Dream **

**Chapter 1**

**A Dream broken .**

**... ... ... ... ...**

**The room was dim. Soft lights placed on the walls and tables; were creating a soothing glow. The smoke in the air ; would roll into the lights. Causing a hazy atmosphere. It wasn't Broadway; or a recording studio in L.A; but it was better than that dinner. ... Well at least she used to think that. Santana took a sip of her gin and tonic. The clinking of the ice in her glass; was almost annoying. But she loved the bitter taste ; watered down just a tiny bit.**

**Dani's voice ; is strong back stage. She's yelling at one of the lounge mannagera; about the set list. Ever since Dani accepted being Santana's manager; there's been a ton of yelling. Dani wasn't the same as she was before.**

**At first it was simple things. The lights weren't right, the songs were not to her liking. Then it became fights and yelling about how the young latina; looked and what they did in between working at the lounge, studio, and their down time. Then one night Dani; became rough with her. Santana; being the fire cracker; she is. Would normally fight back. Screaming and yelling. But that one night... changed everything. **

**That night; Dani came home drunk, and wanted very much to fuck HER girl; but Santana wasn't feeling well; and denied her sex. Dani stormed out, leaving the latina home in bed sick .. alone.**

**The second time Dani like that; she didn't take no of any kind for an answer. She grabbed the brunett by her hair and threw her on the bed. Santana; was scared and tried to plea with her girlfriend. But Dani; ignored her cries and forcefully ripped the latina's clothes off. Santana wanted to protest with her every being; but fear had left her frozen. Dani; jammed her finger HARD; into Santana. **

**She screamed and cried harder; until Dani hit her with a fist. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SANTANA!" The surprising blow to her jaw ; stung, and her lip began to bleed. But it wasn't the only thing. Dani became frustrated with her even more; when Santana wasn't getting wet.**

**Dani; shoved two more fingers into her sore pussy. " What's the matter with you?! ... Don't I make you wet any more?!... Huh?!" The girl abover hissed. Santana cried out in pain; as her girlfriend's fingers plunged, invading her body without welcome. Eventually; Dani in her drunken state; withdrew her fingers .**

**Blood covered her fingers. Disgusted; Dani wipped the blood off on the bed spread, right next to Santana's face ; where the blood from her lip pooled. Santana couldn't move or make a sound. She just kept still; eyes closed. She heard Dani curse and rummage around the apartment. Thrn the front door slamed shut.**

**It took her a long while to manage getting up to her feet. She made her way to the bathroom ; blood running down her thighs and chin. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror. She couldn't face herself. She turned on the shower; as hot as she could stand. She made a lame attempt to clean herself off. Afterwards tenderly put a robe on and slept curled up on the couch crying. **

**She never told anyone about that night. She's not even sure Dani fully remember it. Even if she vowed that night to leave her. But things were no longer simple. .. No. It was all because of that contract.**

**Dani's uncle who originally signed Santana; was clever, devious, retched man. Until he passed. Soon after his death; Dani was left the "Businesses" and she was now more than Santana's girlfriend. She was her manager. Dani owned Santana; and her career.**

**...**

**Santana; opened her ciggeret case witg stars on it off the table. - something reminding her of Rachel Berry. - She took a Marlboro out of her case, and calmly lit it. Dani yelled again this time followed by the young man falling through the red velvet curtin on the stage. Santana closed her eyes and exhaled... directly inhaling another hit. Dani's boots echoed on the dance floor. Preparing Santana for her aproch. **

**Santana always drank. In the last three years; she found herself nearly ever without a drink in hand. The combination of her alcohol and the rough relationship she had; wore on her. The gleam in her eyes was no longer there. Her voice was huskier than before. In fact she no longer cared.**

**Dani was now a very powerful buisiness woman. Well- at leat in the Mob World. Dani's uncle was an infamous mobster. Richard Castellolie. He was know for many things. Music being high on that list. The others rang from murder, robery, racketting, and money laundering. But time again; he evaded such rumors of the sort. And therefore; was never caught. Dani had seemed to take on his legacy as well as his persona. Along with her contract to his label. Richard had slapped a little lease on her to Dani. That as long as "Santana M Lopez; sang for them. She bound to Dani.**

**Unless there was a way out of the deal; Santana was always hers. As time passed; Santana accepted her life as Dani's... musically and via body.**

**...**

**"you ready to do rehearsal?" Dani asked; as she sat down next to her girl. A stack of papers in hand. Santana picked uo her drink downed the rest of it. When Santana didn't respond Dani; put her hand gently; on her thigh. "Babe?" Santana wanted to flinch at the " sweet" gester and endearing term. She just put her best BITCH face on ; and looked at Dani. She smiled sweetly and said. " yup; always ready" . It was mearly rutine. With that in mind; she stood up and waled around the table. But before she could escape; Dani grabed her wrist. Santana knew exactly what the blonde wanted. She bent down lightly kissed her. Their lips barley touched. Dani; slapped her round ass. " Good girl; go get it baby." She said sounding proud. Santana ignored her sweet talk once again; and got up on stage. ... **

**She's got Chanel up on her lips**

**A four inch skirt down on her hips**

**And all I got is just a couple pair of jeans**

**She's so hot, and she's the only thing you see**

**If I had her heals on I would never do you wrong**

**She treats you like a patient**

**With the lies she's got you on**

**Turn the lights off**

**Cause I'm all yours**

**Cover you in my curves**

**I'd give ya what you deserve**

**We could get lost**

**Get the lines crossed**

**Run ya like a fever**

**Woah if I could be her**

**Woah woah oh**

**I'd keep you forever**

**She's got the perfect little car**

**I drive a Chevy with the paint peeling off**

**She's got her daddy's credit card**

**I play for dollars down on Diamond Boulevard**

**If I had her heels on I would never do you wrong**

**She treats you like a patient**

**With the lies she's got you on**

**Turn the lights off**

**Cause I'm all yours**

**Cover you in my curves**

**I'd give ya what you deserve**

**We could get lost**

**Get the lines crossed**

**Run ya like a fever**

**Woah if I could be her**

**Woah woah oh**

**I'd keep you forever**

**If I was her, I'd be your silver lining after the storm**

**Cause I can't stand seeing you crying no more**

**Turn the lights off**

**Cause I'm all yours**

**Cover you in my curves**

**I'd give ya what you deserve**

**We could get lost**

**Get the lines crossed**

**Run ya like a fever**

**Woah**

**Turn the lights off**

**Cause I'm all yours**

**Cover you in my curves**

**I'd give ya what you deserve**

**We could get lost**

**Get the lines crossed**

**Run ya like a fever**

**Woah if I could be her...**

**...**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. All errors are due to sleepiness. A nother chapter will follow. Leave comments and ideas and feedback. Thank you. Btw sorry for not posting sooner. Ive had phone issues. #MafiaLove 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 rembering a dream

**A/N : Hey guys. Thanks for reading the first chapter. Don't worry; things will get much better for Santana. ;) Happy reading. **

**Side note- please feel free to leave comments. I need your input. Thanks a ton. **

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Rembering A Dream.**

**...**

**The music faded; and Santana never laid eyes on the band behind her, Dani, or any body else in the bar. She knew it was best for her to find a spot in her mind never look up. When she finally opened her eyes; she noticed that Dani; was no longer at their table. The band cleaned up re set the stage for the show later that night.**

**The employees went on about their jobs; paying no mind to her. Santana felt truly alone. **

**She hadn't seen Rachel, or Kurt or any of the other glee kids; she had concidered her friends and second family. Even after all the years she counted them as inspiration, and fuel. She rembered all the times she fought with them or called names or hug them when they needed it**

**. She nearly teared up; remembering the day everything changed for her in that room and small group of miss fit kids. The day everyone accepted her being a lesbian. Being able to be open about Brittany. ... She sighed. ( Why'd I ever let you go?) She thought. As shame and guily spread throughout her mind and body. **

**Suddenly; Santana spun around calling after the piano boy. " John!...John!". The young man turned at his name. He was slightly on edge ; because each time M.s Lopez asked for something; witch usually was a different song added or stage change. He got punished like the others; including herself. "Yes, Ms Lopez?" He cautiously asked. Praying that Dani's people weren't around listening in on them. "John; will you stay and play one more song for me.?... It's just..." Santana bit her lip anxiously; she doesn't know where this urge came from. But maybe it was the trip down memory lane. But she knew she had to take the chance. **

**The piano boy swallowed thickly; if there was any reason to die. Then the best one was hearing Santana Lopez sing from her heart. **

**The gleam in her deep brown, worried eyes; began to show again. ... "Alight... ( he sighed) anything you want." He said with a pleasant smile. He escorted Santana back to the front of the stage. They both scanned the room; to make sure Dani or her goons weren't around. **

**When it was clear the two of them looked at each other and shared a silent agreement on a song. **

**Santana stood at the microphone; her finger tips barely wraped around the stand. Her short manicured nails; painted white; contrasted with the silver. She lowered her head; the lights flooded the stage behind her; bathing her in a warmth. **

**As the song played Santana took trip down memory lane. She began to dance and sing her heart out. Memories of her life before Dani, and this hell she was in. Friends, acceptance, love. **

**" why dont you come on over stop making a fool out of me. Valerie.". ..**

**The song ended and Santana panted out of breath. The piano boy clapped his hands in appreciation. Santana hadn't sang nor danced like that in years. Thst kind of passion was reserved for only two people in the world. Herself and... **

**An aplouse in the back of the bar captured santana's attention. She froze scared it was her girlfriend. **

**" wow!... you still got it. San." **


	3. Chapter 3 Everything all at once

Hi everyone; I'm going to make this chapter as long as myself and you can stand. Don't worry... There will be pleanty of interesting details.

Again ; this will contain some violence and mature content. As well as some sexy times... maybe. ;) Thank you again for reading.

...

Chapter 3 Everything all at once

Santana was frozen in place. "Brittany?" She finally said still in shock. Santana clutched her fist close to her chest ; trying to keep her beating heart from pounding out in to a full on Broadway song and dance. She was sure she'd never see Brittany again or any of her friends. Even though she was saddened by the thought alone; those wonderful blue eyes kept her still.

Brittany smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Amazed by Santana's voice. She always loved it when she sang. Seeing Santana hasn't moved since she saw her; Britt walked up the stage steps on the left and made her way to woman before her. " it's so good to see you San. " Brittany said extending her arms out awaiting a hug. There was no surprise when Santana hesitated slightly before caving and wraping her arms around her favorite blonde dancer. " What are you doing here Britt?"... Santana suddenly broke their hug to rush out the rest of her thought. " i... i mean... not that im not glad you're here. But... " Brittany began to laugh a little seeing Santana a bit flustered brought on a few memories. " It's ok San. I know what u mean to say." The blonde said smiling. She pulled her back into the hug and faintly heard Santana sigh.

The two of them sat and talked ; catching up with each other. Santana vaguely filled her in on her life.

Leaving out certain things about her career and Dani. And Britt told her about how she was MIT till she couldn't stand not being a dancer. Witch is why when Rachel called about a job in a play she was in ; she jumped on the chance and flew to NY.

They laughed and joked about some things that the others did; while Santana was away. " Stop it San. It's not that funny. Rachel couldn't sleep for hours." Britt giggled when she told Santana about kurt getting locked out and Rachel nearly beat him with a dish towel and threatened him with a BBQ lighter; because she thought he was a burgler. "Ok... ok. ( sighs wiping tears) it's just Berry wouldn't know what to do if it was a robber. Poor Kurt though. " in fact Santana thought about half of things she'd been through herself. She knew that her friends were goofs; but wouldn't have let her go through what she has.

Almost on que Santana's phone began to ring. She sighed and picked it up from the table they sat at. She knew exactly who it was. " Escuse me Britt." Santana said softly before swallowing hard the lump stuck in her throat. And answering the call as smooth as she can. Britt nodded; but was concerned. Santana's nervous behavior didnt go un noticed. She watched as Santana listened and tried to act natural. The call was done as soon as it was answered. And Santana sighed gathering her things.

"I'm sorry Brittany; i have to go. Dani's waiting for me and it's getting late. " Brittany stood up and gathered her own things and waited to give Santana hug. But all that she got was a small smile and "Sorry" look. Before Santana made her way through the double doors of the lounge and out into the streets of New York. Brittany sighed. She knew Santana didnt tell her the whole story. But she didn't have to. She knew just by looking at her that she was unhappy. But she was going to find a way to make Santana be who she was and is meant to be. She just needed time.

... ... .. ...

It was almost 1245 in the morning; when Santana reached her apartment. The lights were on still ; witch meant that Dani was up, drunk more likely and they were going to discuss Santana being late. Santana sigh heavily before standing upright. She learned that uf she acts like she's tough most of the time she could fool Dani into leaving her alone, unless Dani was in a mood. Then nothing worked. But she has to try.

Santana opened the door and saw Dani sitting on the couch watching some MTV thing. A drink in hand and a book placed on the arm of the chair. And not just any book either. It was Santana's journal. The one she's had since high school. It was full of hopes and dreams and wishes. The most important thing is it has some of her songs in it.

" Hi babe." Santana said trying to act normal. Giving her girlfriend a small kiss on the cheek. She used to recoil from the smell of the booze before; now she hardly nitices. Dani doesn't respond neither verbally or physically. Santana begins to walk into the bedroom to get ready for bed. "Youre late." Dani said after downing her drink. "Yea. Sorry babe. I was rehersing and an old friend from high school ; wondered in. " Santana half lied as she spoke from behind the bedroom door. "Who was it Tana?" Dani asked being suspicious about her cheating on her. Becoming angered by her thoughts. San hadn't noticed her standing at the door till now. Arms crossed eyes glued to her every move. " i told you an old friend. " Santana huffed out as she waa left in her bra and panties bendind over to take her shoes from the floor to the closet. Dani watched her through glassy eyes ; the alcohol taking effect. " Was it that Rachel girl? You know she calls like every week asking about you.?" Dani spoke airly about the shorter brunnet just as Santana would in school. " Why didn't you tell me ? I would of liked to talked to her. " Santana washed her face and dried it. " Even if she's a spot light , beaked , hobbit." She said walking out of the bathroom passed Dani.

Santana; grabs some shorts and a loose tank top to sleep in. Dani hasn't moved from the bathroom door. She just watches Santana. There's something about her ; she hadnt seen in a while. She was seemingly happy or happier. She had a small sparkle in her tired eyes. Dani had to ask again. "Was it your ex ?" Thete waa a small moment that passed that Santana was silent; that made Dani realize she maybe was right. Santana couldn't think at first. When Dani asked about Brittany; she haf to stop herself from smiling.

"I found your book; Tana..." Dani made her way back into the living room to get the journal. Santana waa still in her bubble when the thud against the bed made her jump. "Tell me Tana. ... was it Brittany?" Suddenly Dani was standing in front of her. Slightly swaying. "What if it was? It doesn't mean anything." Dani didn't like that. " So she's the reason you're home an hour late. You know i want you here early. The night before a show. " Dani was sluring her words a bit. "Were u fucking her Santana?" Santana flintched. She could clearly hear the anger in her girlfriend's voice. Even if she was a bit drunk. Dani was in a mood now. There was no use fighting her. There was only one thing to do. Even if she was too tired. Even if she couldn't get the smell of sunshine out of her head. No matter how happy seeing Brittany; made her feel. Dani was her girlfriend. And she had to keep her happy.

A smirk spread across Santana's full lips. She stood up in front of Dani. Laying her hands on her shoulders , pressing her body up against her. She leans in close. Watching Dani's eyes. Hooded. Watching Santana's lips being inches away. "Are you jealous?" Santana asked in a low sensual voice. This was nothing short of what she used to do with boys in high school. The Lopez charm. She licked the shell of Dani's ear before moving behind her. Placing her hands on her hips. Sliding her hands up underneath her shirt. Teasing her skin. " Baby..." san husks out. " You know Brittany and i are over. It's been years now. " Santana kisses her neck making her way up to cup Dani's breast under her shirt. Dani lets out a soft slured moan. But santana can't help but think of another blonde.

Dani eaned in her arms and kisses Santana hard. Teeth, lip biting and tongue all forcefully distract Santana; from her heavenly thoughts. When Dani snaked her hand down soft skin and dipped into Santana's underwear ; the brunett let out a gasp. Dani smiled against her lips with triumph. Santana wasn't thinking about Dani at all but the very first time her and Brittany had sex. This clouded her mind. And thankfully made her aroused enough for Dani's intrusive fingers; witch were currently playing with her swollen and sensitive clit. The next thing Santana knew was Dani was in between her legs licking her clit. Causing her to mew and squirm under Dani.

It had been a long time since she actually enjoyed herself during sex with Dani. That in mind she reached down her girlfiends body looked pleadingy into dark eyes. "Come here" Santana panted and Dani crawled up on top of Santana kissing her as she grew closer to plump lips.

The two of them faught for dominance. Rolling around on the bed. Moaning at each other's rough yet gentle touches. Dani arched her back one last time as Santana tensed and came on top of her. The two of them ariving with their orgasims was rare. But tonight there was no complaints. Santana collapsed on Dani's body and fell into a sleep. Dani laid there in peace rubing the other girls back. She knew she was hard on her. But she knew she loved her dearly. But another thing was. She knew Santana was never hers. .. Not truely. With a hum .. Dani decided on a plan to keep Brittany away. .. and ask for Santana's hand in marriage. Happy with her plan she sighed, kissed Santana's head and fell asleep.

...

Several weeks later. Santana was lying in bed. She was happy to see Brittany but then the next night everything seemed like a dream. None of it happened. She was sure Britt would be at the show but she never came. And as the weeks began to pass; she wondered if she imagined the thing. That was merly brought on by her day dream. And to top everything off Dani was like a leach she couldn't get off. Everywhere she went Dani was there. She even spotted her at the store on sunday . Was she following her? ...

It wasnt till her phone rang that she noticed how late in the day it was. 3.00 pm. Dani was home in the shower. The tv in the living room was blaring some random video. And now her phone was going off. She saw the name [Hobbit] on the caller i d. She scoffed at how now in her lowes in life the know it all Broadway - beaked faced , short Jew; was calling to

check up on her. Probably to boast about her play.

She quickly ignored the diva's call and layed back down. Her phone rang five more times before she shut it off. Still ignoring the calls. Dani came out of the bathroom fully dressed and grabed her purs. Santana furrowed her brow. " where are you going? We don't have rehearsals tonight." Dani shrugged and turned in the mirror to put her earings on. Dani never took her out anymore. Always work. "Dinner meeting babe." Was all she said before leaving Santana in bed without a kiss.

Santana sighed as the front door shut. She decided maybe she should eat something. She was in the middle of making a sandwich when her lap top in the living room dinged ; with a message alert. Then another 7 dings followed. Santana groaned ; but decided she better go look.

Two emails from Dani about the new set list and stage settings for the next month. And five others from Rachel Berry.

Santana cliked on the first one from Rachel. But before she could read it an IM came up. ...

Santana?

What do you want Berry? I'm kinda busy.

Have you checked any of my messages? :(

...

Santana! It important. It's. ..

Spit it out already! !

You don't have to be mean ; anyways you need to come down to the hospital. It's. Brittany.

...

San? ...

Hello?...

Santana?' ! ... you better b on the way!

...

Santana had already grabbed her things and was getting in a cab. As soon as she read hospital and Brittany. Santana's heart was pounding hard. What could of happened? And why did it take weeks for them to tell her.?

It didn't take her long before she found herself standing at the reception desk asking for Brittany S. Pierce. The lady was almost too slow for her liking, when a familiar voice called her name.

"Santana" ... She turned to see Sam , Kurt and Blaine ; standing there. She was shocked at their presence. If the guys were here it had to be bad.

"What's going on? Where's Brittany? " she demanded. But no one said any thing. They just stood there; eyes red from crying. Another familiar voice spoke behind her. "San? " She didn't say anything but knew if Quinn was here too ; ... panic suddenly struck Santana to her core. She gripped Quinn's arm tightly.

"Tell me what's going on?!" Her voice cracked. Quinn ; guided the latina away from the votes and down the hall. "You need to sit down." Quinn said gently trying to pry her friend off her arm. Santana almost sat down when she finally let go but stood up firmly in front of the former cheerleader. "Quinn. ..." the Latina nearly growled at her. A warning that no ever plays around when it comes to Brittany. Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She again gently sat Santana down and held her hands in her lap. " First let me say; no one contacted you till today; because we only found her this morning. " There was an uncomfortable pause. Both for Santana and Quinn. ... "Rachel said she was walking home from having breakfast with Kurt; when she walked by an alley. There was female voice faintly calling for help. ..." Santana swallowed thickly; but not saying a word. "San... Brittany was missing for over a week. And Rachel found her... " Quinn tried to not cry. ... "She was... beaten... and severely hurt. That's why we're here. " Quinn saw the pain flicker in Santana's brown eye's ; just before a set of tears slid down her cheeks. ...

It seemed like forever ; before one by one the group was allowed to see the blonde dancer. When it was Santana's turn Quinn opted to stay by het side. As soon as they entered the room; a deep gasp left Santana's lips ; as she timidly approached the bed in the hospital room. Machines beeper and a tube down her throat. She couldn't believe it. Who would ever hurt Brittany? There was bruises and cuts all over her body. Well from what wasn't covered; she assumed the bandages were in far worse conditions and winced at the blondes face. Both of her blue eyes were closed shut. Swollen with black angry bruises; her lip was split and her nose was broken. Santana fell to her knees; UN able to hold back any emotion she let out a horrible cry. The kind that says you just lost the most important person in your life. Quickly the guys and Quinn go to aide. With Sam and Blaine picking her up ; only to be dropped again to her knees. "NOOOOO!" She pleaded grabbing the bed above her. ... Santana tried to crawl onto the bed with an equally up set Quinn holding her back. "She... swagger nneeedds knees!" Santana stuttered through her cries. Quinn only held on more tightly. "Shhhh... San... we need you to breath. You'll have an attack. " she softly coped in her friends ear; rubbing circles on her shoulder. Santana fell to the ground once more passing out in Quinn's arms; bedside Brittany' s lifeless body.

An hour passes by; the nurses were kind enough to set a bed up for Santana in the room till she came too again. But everyone was werry. Of what could come next. Would Brittany or Santana wake up first. ? Out side of the room ; the doctor was explaining Brittanys condition. Half of what hevsaid fell on deft ears; as Kurt cried in Blaine's arms ; and Sam left to go sit down. Quinn was the only one still looking in on the duo who was listening. Her heart dropped at his words. And she felt terrified for her friend. But what was Santana going to do now?

... ... ...

Thanks guys. I hope you're still hooked. Let me know what you think? Should I do more long chapters? ? Or short ones. #Mafialove.


	4. Author's NOte

AN. Hey guys. I wanted to let you all know I am working on the new chapter. I have to figure out how I want this to play out. Most of you already have an Idea on what happened to Brittany but I think I have another trick or two up my sleeve.

I just wanted to say thank you to every one who's reading my stories; Thank you! If you have any sugestions or any ideas for any other story let me know. I am open for mostly anything. ;)

#Mafia Love 3

Trufaithangel


	5. Chapter 5 everything part 2

**The Dream ...Every thing all at once Part 2**

**AN- Hey all; I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot going on from, work issues to moving and so on. This is the first time I have the oportunity to type this up on a actuall computer. Thank you for all your loyal reading and checking in. **

**...**

**Santana; sat up startled. Not knowing where she was exactly; only remembering seeing Brittany on a hospital bed; beaten and near death. She eye's her surroundings and quickly realizes; she was still in the hospital. She jumped ; when soft hands rubbed her back. ... "Quinn." She rasped out clutching her chest. **

**"Shhhh... San. Relax; it's just me." Santana looked over to Brittany's bed. She looked the same as before. Santana felt her heart drop; seeing no change in her best friend. She ran her shaky hands through her tangled raven hair; sighing horsly. **

**"What happend?" She requested an answer she knew she had the answer to already; feeling like a damn train derailed and crashed in to her body. ... "You had a panic attack... and then passed out." There was a small pause as Quinn took a drink of some coffie she had. "The Doctor's were nice enough to let us keep you in the same room as Britt. Took some real sweet talking on our end; but we knew you two shouldn't be seperate." Santana; nodded her head gently. " I also took your phone while you were resting."... Santana turned her head to her fellow Gleek. .. "Who's... who's Dani?" The blonde asked. Santana groaned. She forgott all about her GIRLFRIEND. Her head was starting to pound. Half in pain and other in annoyance. Maybe Dani was worried about her. Then again she was surprised to even think that. ... "She's my girlfriend; Q... (sighs) and my manger. She must be freaking out . I should give her a call." The dark haired girl said with her hand out; silently asking for her phone. Quinn placed her hand on Santana's arm; in attempt to get the latina to stay in bed. There was silent exchange of looks (Don't do it Quinn) and (You should rest) ... But Santana was always firm in what she wanted. Quinn gave in and allowed Santana to reach over her and grab her phone. There was 30 missed calls and 15 texts messages from Dani. But before she could dial the number the door of the room opend. "Santana ! Baby!" Dani; rushed to her and huged Santana. Holding her tight and peppering her face with kisses. Quinn rolled her eyes; as Dani looked her girl friend over; searching for marks or cuts or anything. "Are you ok?" She asked. No doubt putting on airs for the other girl in the room. Santana; pulled away and re adjusted herself. ... " I'm .. I'm ok. .. I came her because Brittany was hurt; and Quinn here.." She looked over to the other former cheerleader. Where she was sitting next to Brittany; pulling out a child's book; pretending like she was going to read to her friend... "Said i had a panic attack and fainted." Santana played with her thumbs idolly; preparing her self for a scolding; like she was little girl who ran away. .. " you're not mad at me are you babe?" ... Dani; took her hand gently in her own and lifted Santana's face and looked her in the eyes. " No..Tana... I'm not mad ; just worried... Are you ready to go home?" .. Was she ready to go ? Did she really want to go home to Dani?.. Santana was caught in her thoughts. Dani rubbed her palm up and down her leg; trying to sooth her into submision. Santana looked across the room at both Quinn and Brittany and decided that at least Brittany wasn't alone. and maybe a nights rest in her own bed was best. Convincing herself that everythin was going to be ok she answered. Quinn on the other hand was acting very well. She read quietly to Brittany; trying to ignore the conversation before her. When she heard the display of concerne the other girl had for the latina; she nearly gagged. (Gross!) she thought to herself. ..."It'll be ok San. .. Go home. Get some rest. you need to be with your.. girl." Quinn said softly.. With out saying anything Dani quickly packed up Santana's things and waited for her by the door. Slowly Santana; stood up and walked over to Britt's bed. She leaned in close and wishpered in her ear. Then huged Quinn; and said she'd be back soon to check up on things. Quinn bit her toungue knowing that both Brittany and Santana would much rather be together than apart during something like this; but simply said by for now. **

**...**

**Back at the apartment Santana headed straight for the shower. Turning the water on and undressing as quickly as possible. Stepping in side the stall she noticed the bruises she had on her knees from falling before. She sighed heavly under the water pressure and cried . The water masking the sound of wet sobs, and years of hurt and pain. Both from Brittany and Dani. She felt like she made the wrong choice. Leaving Brittany at the hospital. But she couldn't do anything about it now. She was already home. Dani was in the kitchen fixing dinner and she was simply to wash off the stink of the hospital. But at this moment she was drowning. Deep. Everything she had ever gone through with the kind, gentle, full of love , secreat genious, blonde cheerleader who loved to dance no matter the time of day. Everything washed over her. From when they met, to high shcool, to comming out, to dating, to finding her love in both the other girl and in music. And now here she was in her shower, sobbing because she wasn't with her at the hospital; after she was nearly beaten to death, and had a panic attack herself. She knew it was dire based on that fact alone. She felt like she couldn't bear it. ... **

**Dinner was quiet. For the first time in months the two of them ate in the kitchen like normal peole, and ate together. Somewhere through the wild thoughts Santana was pondering over and remembering she figured something out. Dani didn't like Brittany and didn't care about her state in the hospital. A normal person even if they hated them would of asked what the hell happend? Right?... Santana stopped eating and stared at Dani. Watched her eat with no problem, drinking their wine and not once looking at her girlfriend . One would think that after an orderal like she had the kind thing would that her girl would be non stop all over her . Not ignoring her pressence. Right?...**

**"Babe?..." Santana watched as Dani didn't bat an eye in her direction. "Yea?" she said with a mouth full of food. ... "You knew Brittany was there and you never asked about her or what happend... I know you don't care for my friendship or my past with her but why not say something?" ... Dani stopped eating and looked up at Santana for the first time since they got home. She didn't notice her red swollen eyes from crying. She cleared her throat and stood up with her plate and dropped in the sink. "Santana; you know I don't aprove of your past relationships; but I figured it wasn't my place to say anything. By the looks of things I'd say whatever happened must of been brutal. She internaly smiled with victory just a tiny bit. Then knelt at her girl friend's side and said. " I'm sorry that my priorty was you and making sure you were ok . I should of said something. I appologize if I made you think ill of me for not doing so. I love you. " She kissed Santana's cheek as she stood up again and head for her office... She stoped at the door and turned. " I am sorry what happend today Tana. I do love you. Know that." And with that she walked out and into her little office and imideitly got on the phone. Santana sat there alone in kitchen. Somethng was very wrong this time. She could feel it. She too stood up and set her plate in the sink; and quickly made a drink for herself. One drink turned into two then three. Then she passed out in her bed alone;crying herself to sleep. She missed Brittany. **

**Meanwhile Dani was on the phone calling everyone who was involved with the Pierce opreration. She yelled and screamed her displeasure. To that of witch she was so angry that one person who could take her lover away was only injured and surely will recover. She wanted her gone for good. Dead if need be. The green monster inside her purged it's lust for what was hers and only hers. Santana Lopez belonged to her and she will keep and have her at any cost. Any cost. **

**The next two days were as per usal; for Dani. Hardly home, always working so to speak. Santana on the other hand made it a point to visit Brittany as much as possible. She feared she may not get the chance like she would like. So in the morning she sat next to Brittany singing, or telling her stories about when they were kids. Rachel even joined in a song or two. Nothing made the latina feel better. She knew that seeing those blue eyes were her only hope. By the second day Quinn called her up for lunch and asked to talk about what the doctors found out. She dreaded it but needed to know more information. So Quinn met up with Santana at the hospital and they sat at the table in the corner in the cafateria of the hospital. **

**"Ok lets not cut around the bush anymore San" Quin said sitting down next her friend. "Wanky " Santana said half heartedly. "Look Q ive been through a lot . Just give it to me already." **

**Quinn sipped her coffee before she layed a sheet of paper in front of Santana. The latina read the paper and paused.. "Rape Kit" ... "possitive" ..Santana read on and stood up and felt her heart drop then race. Brittany was raped, beaten , and now showed possitive for being pregnat. Santana waisted no time in running out on Quinn and up to her best friend's room. **

**As the door opened; Santana saw the light from the sun dancing in the room and her jaw droped as a smiling Blonde haired woman lay in bed. She was awake. "Britt?" She spoke softly. "San?" Santana made her way to friend's side. and huged her. Brittany winced a little but calmly stroked Santan's back. When Quinn caught up to Santana she too was shocked. Seeing the two of them holding one another tears in both their eyes and hearing soft wispers. She couldn't help but cry herself. "Britt?" The duo broke apart to allow Quinn to hug her too. Three of them talked but no on spoke about the baby. Not yet. It wasn't time. When the doctor came in and asked if Brittany cared for her friend's company while he told her the results of many tests; Brittany held Santana's hand firmly. She nodded and Santana squeezed her back. ... An hour passed and Brittany was still crying. Santana and Quinn and now Rachel and Sam were there . They all heard the news and cried for and along with Brittany. No one bothered to interfear or seperate the blonde and brunett today. When Brittany was tired and begging Santana to go home like everyone else did ; She finally gave in and kissed Brittany on the forehead and told her she'd pick her up and take her that they'd figure everything out. What Santana didn't konw was that Dani was aware of everything that happend. She had eyes every where... Everywhere... **


	6. Chapter 6 everything 3

**The dream. **

**Everything all at once part 3. **

**A.n... Hi guys. I greatly apologize for the severe long period of time between updates. I'm a finish this fiction and then some time soon ( hopefully) I can continue the other stories. Best of love to all. You know how it goes. Sometimes life gets in the way. **

**...**

**Santana's lips parted ; allowing a deep strangled moan, to escape her lungs. The body above her was doing incredible , amazingly wonderful things to hers. Soft delicate pale hands; traveled the smooth canvas of her body. Arising tiny goosebumps, and thousands of shocks of pleasure throughout her entire being. Golden hair tickled her rising chest with each gasp and breath that escaped her. Thin lips mingled with plump ones; in a slow, but hungry battle of compassion and love. Santana; trembling before her lover; gasps as those wonderful hands find their way through her clothes and massage her perky breasts, and wanting womanhood. "Mmmmm. Don't. ..stop.. ohhhh. .. touching me." She expressed her plea out loud. A sweet voice whispered to her. Urging her to open her dark eyes. "Look at me Santana. " Before she opened her eyes she heard the most beautiful words she's longed to hear. "Be mine. Marry me Santana. " The brunette was such in a haze; that she didn't think twice before responding. "Yes" It was heartfelt. Gasp for life. She's waited years to hear those loving words. But when she did finally open her eyes. Her heart shattered in a thousand little pieces ; like one of Sue Sylvester' s confetti cannons back in high school. It was a dream. ... A really great. .. wanky dream. **

**Suddenly she felt a pair of hot lips on her thighs . Maybe it wasn't a dream... Dani emerged from out under the covers of their shared bed. Whipping her mouth with the back of her hands. "Dani?" She asked trying to get her hooded eyes to focus in the dark. When her girlfriend answered, she didn't think her heart could break any further. But proof that it did; when Dani confirmed her pressance. "Ughh! Its a freaking nightmare. " she thought to her self. Her disappointment seemingly filling up the air around them. "I'm so happy you said yes Tana." Dani said as she curled up next to her. Santanas brow furrowed and she half sat up. "What do you mean. "Happy I said yes"? She even did the air quotes. Dani shrugged her question off and got up to shower. Something she always did after sex. Well unless she was drunk. Dani smiled wickedly at her, leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That you'd be my wife, of course." And with that bombshell, Dani headed into the bathroom. She couldn't believe it. Not only did she had the best sex dream about Brittany; but accepted a marriage proposal while being sexed up, while she was asleep. Santana felt hurt, and disgusted with herself. ... As soon as Dani would be gone for the day she had to talk to someone about this. So she shot Quinn a text. "Q! I need to talk ok ASAP! " Moments before Dani re entered the room. Quinn replyed. "My house. 10 Am. Tomorrow. " Dani came back to bed all clean. The biggest smile plastered on her devilish face. She'll marry Santana and she'll be hers for good. No one will stop it. Santana had her back facing her now fiance. Quietly crying a long stream of tears. "Britt." She barely whispered. Feeling like her world was at its end. ...**

**7 AM. Santana; hears the muffled sounds of Dani; in the bathroom. NO doubt getting ready for another week of work. "ughhh work" She thought. Dani hadn't said a word to her about going back to work. She wonders if Dani does want her back soon. Santana sat up and called out to her girlfiend, ( loosly used term mind you.. then again she'll have to start saying fieance now)... She groaned and forced a choked back at the thought. ... " Babe?' She said. Every thing felt wrong now. Even the pet name. She tried again. "Dani?" Dani emerged from the bedroom bathroom; dressed in a nice blue button suit. Putting on a pair of Santan's favorite earings. Santana internaly rolled her eyes at the gesture . "Yea babe? What is it?" Santana stood there in her sleep wear. She normally would of stayed nude after a night of romp n the sheeets but she feels naked around her other half regardless of clothing. She bounced from one foot to the other. "Spitit out Tana. I have a meeting to get to this smorning." Dani said coldly. The face Santana made; made her rethink her aproche. " Keep it is ur fieance now." She mentaly slapped herself. She sighed and took the other woman in her arms. " I;m sorry babe. It's just i've got a million and two things goin all at the same time. Im just stressing out this morning. She shook her head. "Was there something you wanted ?" Santana spooke up. "I ... When do you want me back at work?" The blonde took a step back to look at her girl. " Baby you need a break. Give it a rest. You've had alot goin on this past week or so. " San nodded her head in response. " Don't worry about it right now ok?" Just rest that voice of yours and that body ." She winked as she spoke the last part. A shiver;not in a good way crawled it's nasty little trail up Santan's spine and a creepy feeling burrowed deep inside her stomache. Dani; kissed Santana on the cheek and then grabed her purse and headed out the door,leaving Santana with a thought sprinting through her mind. She didn't even notice that she was so deep in thought and saddly standing in front of the bathroom door till her cell buzzed. She dropped her arms from her chest, and walked over to the night stand by the bed. - Quinn. " Has little miss bitch face left for work yet?" - **

**Santana quickly texted her friend back . - San" Yup. Don't worry Q. I'm a shower and get dressed then I'll head over. "**

**_Quinn .Don't bother . on my way now. be there in a few. " **

**With that Stantana just headed down stairs for some coffie. ,... **

**8.12 Am. Santana had just finished her first cup of Coffee. Feeling like not only did she kick a puppy but that her puppy was kicked as well. She's had one he'll of a life. She has no idea how she's still breathing from all the shit she's been through. She sat there for some time. Thinking about everything. Dani, Brittany, she even thought about high school and being friends with Berry and Sam. ... then how she thought she got suckered into a hell. She'd never wish on the worst person. Shre was heart broken. Dreams of being a star shattered years ago. Then Brittany falling into her life like a lost angel only to get hurt and knocked up by her assailant. And now... she's regrettably.. . Engaged to the one person she knows she shouldn't be. **

**The door bell rang and it spooked her out of her lost thoughts. Santana stood up and headed to the front door. Quinn smiled and simply walked passed her and straight for the kitchen ; tossing her coat on the couch along the way. **

**"Well. .. you look like hell. How are you feeling anyway? " She asked and patted Santana on the hand. With that Santana went for the thing she knew best now days. The liquor cabinet. When she sat ; not one but two glasses and a bottle of Rum on the table ; Quinn knew it was more bad news for the Latina. **

**Santana told Quinn what happened the night before and followed it with a shot of rum. She gaps and grinds at the bitter taste. "So. ... you said yes?" Quinn asked. Shocked at both the sight of her best friend and how fucked up her life is. Even getting pregnant at a young age and giving her daughter up wasn't as bad as Santanas situation. "I thought it was dream. Quinn? ... what the fuck am I suppose to do?. " She took another shot. Quinn let her finish her drink then took the booze away from her. Santana glared at her. Quinn only gave her a look back. "San. We've known each other for years. Anyone with eyes knows you're not happy. And everyone knows you've only loved one person. ... and I'm sure as shit it's not Danielle" Santana teared up. She's always been in love with Brittany. "You need to do two things. One be there for Britt as much as u can. And two decline the officer Dani gave you. " Santana instantly frowned. "And how am I going to do that? Quinn she owns me. ! " She shouted. "I fucked up. and now I've accepted an offer I kinda can't back out of I'm sure. At least not by breaking up with her. "The brunette began to sob. Grabbing Quinn for both moral and physical support. **

**Meanwhile ; Dani was in her office having a fairly calm discussion with a man she she should of had killed for his carelessness ; but instead she was content to some degree of being cool. She gave the young good looking guy a chance to redeem his mistakes. "Here's the deal. I've planed a small vacation for me and my girl. While I'm gone. I want that blonde and your lazy cum baby taking care of. " she gritted her teeth sharply. The thought of the blonde alive and still in Santana's life; with a baby no less... she couldn't handle it. She had become blind by her work and selfishness for the brunette. And no one was getting in the way. First she'll take Santana for a few days maybe a week. Butter her up fuck her like no tomorrow, gamble a bit maybe get some other pussy on the side. ( it is Vegas after all) Then sweep the Latina off her feet to Canada to elope. Dani snapped at the young looking man and hissed. " Well! The fuck you waiting for Broady! Get out of my office now!. " He nodded and stood up fixing his suit and left without a word...**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry again for taking so long on this. Life. Anyway please review ok. Any mistakes are my own. #MafiaLove **


End file.
